New Love
by Eli-Drives-That-Hearse-Morty
Summary: <html><head></head>Eli just moved to degrassi and meets Clare...He has not had stable relationships in the past...Neither has she...Will the two come together and find real love?... Read to find out!  First chapter is short...others will be longer I promise.Rated T.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfiction!

Just so you know, the whole Julia situation is not going to happen in my story!

This chapter is probably not gonna be good becuase I am not very good at writing but i decided to give it a shot!

Disclaimer: I own a tv set, but i do not own degrassi:(

* * *

><p>Eli's P.O.V.<p>

Today is unfortunately my first day at my new school, degrassi. I am prepared for all of the whispers about me. I'm not your average teenage guy. I wear all black, guy-liner, listen to screamo and I drive a hearse, who I named morty which is short for mortician.

I pull up to degrassi looking for a parking spot and already notice the stares. Little do these fake bimbos know, I could care less about what their thoughts on me are, I'm used to being an outsider. I hear faint screams followed by cracking, great now I probably have to pay for a new cell phone or iPod, but when I hopped out of morty and looked under the back tire I saw glasses, mangled broken glasses. I notice two girls standing in front of me. One short Indian girl with a long black hair and one girl a little taller than the other with cinnamon colored curls and crème colored skin, I assume they belong to her because she had her hand extended out waiting for the glasses to approach her small dainty hands.

"I think their dead." I decided to keep the conversation simple, with a pinch of sarcasm.

"That's ok, I don't need them anymore, I got l-laser surgery." As soon as she said that, I noticed that her eyes were a blue that cannot be put into words. "

You have pretty eyes."Whoa- Eli where did that come from! When I saw her blush I was actually pretty glad that I did say it.

"Th-thanks, ill uh….see you around?" Her voice seemed kind of hopeful, not that I mind of course I hope to see this girl soon too. "I guess you will." I wonder when I will see her again? I do know that she is not one of those spray tanned jersey shore chicks that just want to get in your pants. There's something about her that draws me to her. I want to know everything about her. One thing I do know is that my new favorite color is blue, the same color as her alluring eyes.

Once I find a parking spot, I hop out of Morty with my bag and all of the sudden this really squeaky voiced blonde bimbo starts talking to me.

"Hi, my name is Brittney, are you new here?" Uggghhhhh just my luck!

"Yea, why is it a concern to you, don't you have somewhere you have to be in some dreamy football players pants?" I know I sound like a total jerk, but that's what will keep her away from me.

"If you're a dreamy football player then yes!" Like that would ever happen. "Ok listen, I'm not interested in you, AT ALL, so my advice to you is to stay clear!" With that I walked into school thinking about a certain blue eyes beauty.

Clare's P.O.V. (After glasses scenario).

I was thinking about how I just got my glassed run over this mysterious clad in black boy. He was gorgeous and complimented my eyes. Alli needed to do something so it was just me roaming the halls since school didn't start for another 15 minutes. After the KC and Jenna situation, I decided that I didn't want to fall for any boys, but this hearse-driver, that want might just vanish. Before I got my glasses run over I didn't believe in 'love at first sight' I thought it was a whole bunch of crap, but meeting him changed that thought completely, because if I said that right now I would be lying.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice my surrounding's and ran full-on into a slightly muscular figure, resulting in my books falling straight onto the ground.

"I am so sorry, I should really watch where I'm going, I need to work on my coordination-." I was interrupted by a familiar voice, the one that I would love to hear every second of my life.

"It's ok no need to explain, here let me help you with those." The boy from earlier offered while bending down to pick up my books. I was standing there looking like a complete idiot completely speechless. He handed me my things and I took them feeling a spark when my fingers brushed over his. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey you're the guy who ran over my glasses!" Wow I am really bold today usually I wait for someone else to break the silence, what has he done to me!

"That would be me; I'm Eli by the way." He bashfully chimed while extending his hand with long slender fingers and a skull ring on his thumb. I hurriedly took it taking this as a chance to touch him again.

"I'm Clare, or as they call me here 'Saint Clare', which I hate by the way." He chuckled making the most beautiful chuckle I've ever heard in my life.

"Hey Eli, do you mind if I take a look at your schedule?" He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his schedule and nonchalantly handed it to me. I wanted to squeal and do a happy dance when I saw that we had English and lunch together.

"Looks like we have English and lunch together, do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure, at least I know I have somewhere to sit, well catch you later blue eyes." Before I even had a chance to respond he waltzed off to class leaving me with his schedule. Blue eyes, beautiful, only because he came up with it. I get to eat lunch with him I sure hope Alli doesn't mind, I'm sure she won't. I really want to know him, don't ask me why I know I just met him, but I felt th

at spark when I touched him! Right now I'm just really excited for 3rd period English, and lunch! I know that am I really starting to like him, and I hope that later on he can feel the same. With butterflies in my stomach, I walked into 's classroom thinking about a certain green eyed boy, named Eli.

* * *

><p>Dont be to harsh please! I know it sucked, but i do love nice consructive criticism! :)<p>

Love, me


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I am sooooooooo(etc) sorry for the wait. I Am currently working on a new story and haven't had time to work on this one…. Don't worry I am not abandoning this one…but Ill have the next chapter up by June 6th….I swear…I will have my new story posted very soon…..at least the frist chapter of it..For now I Love You Guys sooo much…..For now goodbye my little Mortys..

P.S. Youwill now be addresses by Mortys..AHA..


	3. Chapter 3

Another authors note:

So fricken sorry I know I said that I would update by today, I made a mistake! I should've said that my summer starts today..and that I will be able to update regularly since its summer. I love you all sooo much. But for now I'm chuckin up the deuces:p


	4. New Friends

Yay, Im back! Sorry to keep you waiting so long, the wait will never be this long ever again, I hope. But its summer so it should help me get into the swing of things. And ive been helping with a pregnancy story, which im sure you guys would love, and ill be sure to tell you when its up. Now enough of me, please prodceed to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi, if I did Eli would play football, and Jenna would find the other damn star earring!:)

* * *

><p>Elis P.O.V<p>

Clare. Her name is Clare, and she is a perfect example of what I want to be able to call mine someday. She is the complete opposite of her. When I say her I mean my ex, Julia. Julia Mason, a Controlling, and spiteful bitch.

Our personalities clashed to a great extent, we were just to much alike. She wore all black, just like me. She had a scene haircut, just like me. She even had sparkling green eyes. Just like, can you guess, well here's a clue….ME. I wasn't in love with her, nor did I love her. I liked her a lot, but love wasn't the word for it, not one bit. Julia said she loved me when I was breaking up with her, but how was I supposed to believe her when she cheated on me with her ex.

She was devastated about the break-up, but didn't and couldn't care. After the break-up she would show up at my house at like 3a.m., banging on the doors and windows of my house for 30-45 minutes, or until she got it through her thick skull that no one was going to answer for her.

My parents were tired of her and were honestly afraid she might get dangerous, so when I proposed he idea of moving they agreed.

*History Class*

The bell rang just as I entered Mr. Purinos history class. "Hello sophomores, just sit anywhere for now." Cool. I sat next to a smaller looking boy wearing a beanie, a hoodie, and baggy pants. "Hey dude, my names Adam!" He said with an excited grin. "I'm Eli, a new kid." "Cool, me to and by the way that deadhand shirt is sweet!' Ahh he's a deadhand fan, this could be a cool guy to hang with. "So, I see you're a fan." "Yeah, the band is epic, and speaking of epic, The Goon!" This just gets better and better. "Awesome comic book!" "Booyah" Ok what?

"Booyah?" I just had to ask, I'm so confused. "Sorry man, just glad that I found someone to keep me sane." He explained. "Yeah. Me too!"

Clare's P.O.V.

Yes! Time for English, which means Eli time! Alli was rambling again on the way there, but I was to busy thinking about Eli. When I walked into the classroom, I saw him sitting at a desk near the front of the room. I sat behind him, and Alli sat next to me. He turned around and gave the me the most adorable smirk I've ever seen. "I see you cant get enough of me huh?" He said oh so smugly. "Oh please, you wish." I sarcastically replied. "Trust me I do." Then he winked and turned back to the front of the room, leaving me completely flustered.

Soon Ms. Dawes entered the room and began to talk. "Hello class, today is pretty simple. I will pair you up with a partner that will be editing your work for the rest of the year, and then you will get to know each other for the remainder of the class."

"Alli with Adam"

"Conner and Wesley"

"Dave with Kc"

"Saddie and Jenna"

"And last but not least, Clare with Eli."

Yay! I got Eli as my English partner. This should be very interesting. "Hey, _partner_!" said Eli with a satisfied look on his adorable face as he added emphasis to the word partner. "Hey, wanna play 20 questions? You can go first." I asked hoping I didn't sound stupid and childish. "Don't mind if I do. What's your favorite book?" "Easy, the Fight Club, by Chuck Palahniuk." He gave me a small smile, not a smirk, an actual smile! "No way, mine too." SCORE! One thing in common with Mr. Mystery. "What color boxers are you wearing?" Why the hell did I just ask that? "Uhh there black, gray, and red plaid." I didn't expect his question(s), even though I should of. "What color panties are you wearing, and are you dating anyone?" I blushed at the word 'panties' and the second question caught me off guard. "Green and no." I took a nervous glance at K.C. and then looked back at Eli hoping he hadn't noticed. But to my dismay he did.

"Everything alright Clare?" "Uhh what? Yeah every things fine !" I said a little too eagerly, and I could tell Eli wasn't buying it. "Then why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" "I did a ghost of my damn past!" I mumbled a little to coherently I guess. "Who and what are you talking about?" Guess I have to tell him now he's heard too much and probably wont let it go. "Do you really want to know?, I mean it's a little stupid." "Of course I want to know, now I'm curious." Here goes nothing. "Well it all started last year…"

* * *

><p>So...I Left You On A Cliffhanger!:) Sorry I Hate Those, Next Chapter should be up Soon, Ill Probably Update In A Week Or Two..We Shall See My Mortys!:)<p>

For Now Bye Bye!:) Press That Shmexy Review Button Please...Its Calling Your Name! Can You Hear It? Press It And It Will! But Im Not Responsible If It Doesnt!:D


End file.
